


Rehersals

by chasingwonder (cumbercrieff)



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/chasingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Count: 1100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehersals

“Hi..” I mouthed at Hunter.  
“Hey..” He mouthed back and waved at me.  
I stood at the at the edge of the stage as Hunter finished up his rehearsal. As soon as they were done he jumped off the stage and ran to me, grabbed my face and attacked my lips sending my stomach fluttering.  
The rest of the badn shouted in the distance, but it felt even further away. Hunter pulled me closer his body freezing from the winter cold.  
“Baby, you’re freezing..”  
“Maybe you could.. warm me up a bit..”  
Hunter bit his lip and lowered his head so his eyes were in line with mine.

“Give me two minutes” He whispered to me and ran back to the stage to talk to the boys. He looked like he was negotiating a break. I waited nervously as I felt them all turn to stare at me. I briefly caught Steve’s eye as he chuckled to himself, obviously fully aware of what we intended to do. My eyes flicked back to Hunter as he began to walk back over to me, his step quickening as the boys began to shout after him

“Enjoy yourself Hunter!”

“Have a good break man, don’t work too hard!”

He turned around to them and made a face, ushering me out of the side door leading to the outside of the theatre he was playing in.

Suddenly, he forced me up against the wall next to the door firing kisses all over my neck and the top of my chest where the material of my dress met my skin. I heard some crunching sounds nearby but ignored them to focus on the pleasure Hunter was giving me. He mouth found the sweet spot under my ear and I couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper. At this Hunter pulled back and winked at me and grabbed my arm leading me away from the door, through a gate and towards their tourbus at the parking lot.  
“What, are we leaving..?”  
“Uh, not exactly…”  
He pulled me onto the bus where the driver was sitting and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Sorry, can you give us a few?”

The driver smiled knowingly as his eyes passed from Hunter to me and back.  
“Sure.. I’ll grab a cigarette.”  
“Hunter!” I was startled at his forwardness.  
The driver left the car and wandered down the path to light up his cigarette.   
“Hunter, what the fu-”  
He interrupted my refusal with deep kisses before pulling my jacket off.  
“Hunter, seriousl-”  
“[Y/N] shut up.”  
“Bu-”  
He replied by slipping his hand up my thigh to the area where my underwear met my leg and placed further kisses on my neck. His breathing began to increase as did mine. He pushed me onto the couch where the driver had just been sitting and looked me over while he stood before me. I glanced at his legs in those stupidly tight jeans he always wore, which suddenly weren’t quite as stupid but revealing. His powerful thighs trembling, his crotch growing as he joined me on the couch and pulled my underwear down to my ankles. He cleared his throat attempting to centre himself before sliding his index finger along my slit making me bit down on his mouth as he kissed me.  
“Mmmm”  
He groaned and shuffled in an attempt to get us into a more comfortable position. He pushed me back and spread my legs, in turn ripping off my underwear, while he knelled on the floor pulling his jeans and pants down to his ankles. He took a deep inhale, almost as if he was breathing the scent in before he began to plant kisses along my inner thighs. I looked down, quickly catching a glimpse of his erection.  
“Hun- Uh. Hunter..”  
He didn’t stopping kissing my thighs.  
“Wouldn’t it make more sense if you were fucking inside me right now.”  
He still didn’t stop kissing, in fact he sped up and gently licked around my lips causing me to squeak in pleasure.  
“Hunter don’t tease me…”  
He smiled into my thighs.  
“Fuck, Hunter!”  
“Oh you want me to fuck do you?!”  
I glared at him, with a hint of kindness in my eyes. He took that as enough of an answer and pulled me down onto the bus floor. He lay me down pulling my dress up to my waist and gave me a once over.  
“You are fucking beautiful do you know that..?”  
“Thanks baby, but really I would like you to fucking fuck me right now..”  
Hunter’s eyes gleamed as he took his erection in his hand, pulled a condom out from his jacket pocket laying in the bus, and guided himself towards my entrance. Finally, actual contact. Hunter paused for a second making sure I was comfortable before he began to slowly roll his hips against me getting me used to him.   
“Hunter, baby we don’t really have time for this..”  
Hunter smirked at me before he began to really slam into me. Slowly, but long and powerfully, like waves of sheer pleasure. He soon sped up quickening his pace and shortening his thrusts.   
“Hunter, fuck I… Oh fuck..”  
“Thats, it, baby, keep, talking, that, fuck, woah..”  
He panted each word out in a separate breath as he pulled my body closer to him in order for him to gain greater friction against my body. His thrusts sped up further and I felt the back of my thighs and bum beginning to burn from rubbing against the carpeted floor. I fought through the pain as I heard Hunter groan like I never had before. Clearly being closer together was really working for him. I put my arms around his back and lowered them to his perfect ass. I squeezed it gently and at the same time contracted my muscles squeezing him inside of me.  
“Oh, that, feels, fuckin, amzi..”  
His words trails off and the sweat poured off him and the only sounds were skin on skin and the panting and moaning of two people crazy, deeply in love with each other. Suddenly I felt that familiar fire at the pit of my stomach.  
“Hunter, I’m fucking.. close.. Deeper baby… Come on..”  
Despite being on the edge himself he managed to control his thrusts returning to a fairly quick and deep rhythm sending my orgasm washing over me. As I rid my out the contractions, combing with his quickening pace allowed Hunter his own orgasm. The outside world blacked out for a moment and all I could focus on was Hunter.


End file.
